


Dance with me?

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Dinah hates valentines day, can Laurel turn it around for her?
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Kudos: 12





	Dance with me?

Flash back to teanage Dinah:

Dinah walked through the school gates same as she did every day, she hated valentines day she had never had a card although to be fair she had never given one either. She wasnt one for romance but a small part of her always wondered what it would be like, to have someone wooing you buying you flowers or to see a card in your locker. She knew it was silly to want such things but she couldnt help it, she was only human.

Shaking these thoughts from her head she made her way across the grounds stopping when she saw a bunch of bullies pushing around some geeky kid, 2 of the bullies were holding him down whilst the leader spilled his books all over the floor. Dinah sighed knowing she should leave well enough alone but she couldnt help herself.

"Hey leave him alone!", she shouted.

"Oh look it's another nerd!", the bully snorted.

"A nerd with a black belt! So unless you want to get your ass kicked by a girl I suggest you move along", she growled.

The bully chucked the bag into some bushes his comrades cheering him on, he got right up in Dinahs face, Dinah didnt even flinch.

He sneered, "you're lucky I dont hit girls", he grunted. Dinah made a fist ready, aware that a circle of kids had started to form around them encouraging them to fight.

"I was done with this nerd anyway!", he grinned pushing the kid over with a kick the kid face planting the floor letting out a little yelp. The bullies walked away laughing, the crowd of kids dispersed mumbling their disappointment. 

"You ok?", Dinah asked holding out her hand to help the boy up.

"I didnt need your help!", he spat.

"I was just trying to help", Dinah said taken slightly aback.

"I dont need your help!", he shouted as he hastily picked up his books, "now all the guys are gonna think I need a girl to protect me!".

"I'm sorry I didnt mean..". Dinah mumbled.

"Just stay away from me", the kid cut her off as he walked off to retrieve his bag.

"You're welcome ", Dinah sighed "next time I'll wedgie you myself", she said instantly scolding herself before running off to class.

She took her place at her desk near the other girls, they were all giggling but went silent as she took her seat. Dinah hated having to sit near these bitches but it had been the only seat left when she had joined this hell hole.

"Oh hey Dinah"the queen bitch called Claire grinned, "I like your outfit".

Dinah waited for the insult.

"Its very..dragged through the hedge backwards", the other girls laughed along with their leader, Dinah rolled her eyes wishing the teacher would do his job and start the class already.

"Tell me Dinah are you actually trying to put boys off or is it just a gift?", Claire knew better than to get too close so stayed seated but with her posse around her she grew more confident.

"I care more about learning than boys", Dinah replied curtly, trying to keep her cool, god sooner she was out of this shithole the better..roll on college!

"Just as well! Who would be interested in you anyway?", Claire sneered.

Dinah turned to look at her tormentor for the first time since entering the room, "you know there is such a thing as standards, and dignity! You should try it sometime!". 

Claire gave her an evil grin glad she was getting a rise out of Dinah "careful Dinah you wouldnt want to piss me off now would you?..". She looked like a snake about to attack its prey, she turned whispering something to her posse who all giggled looking at Dinah. 

Dinah groaned something told her this was going to be a very bad day..

-

After class Dinah went to her locker as she opened it something fell on the floor, confused Dinah picked up the red envelope. Looking around she opened it, her heart skipped a beat as she read it.

There was a love poem inside it was awful, the grammar and punctuation were all over the place, she recognized the handwriting from giving him tutorial lessons. Only one person could have written this, Vinny. Quarter back of the football team, Dinahs crush since she had arrived in this hell hole. Vinny was the only one to ever show her any kindness, but Claire was his ex they'd only just recently broken up.

The poem finished with Vinny asking her to come to his party at his house tonight, there was a box to tick in the shape of hearts yes or no if she would come. Dinah tucked the envelope in her pocket befor rushing off to her next class.

She couldnt concentrate during history her mind kept going over the valentines card burning in her pocket, what did it mean? Vinny wanted to go out with her? Claire would go ballistic if she found out, it wasnt a secret she was trying to get him back but for whatever reason Vinny wanted Dinah. Dinah smiled pulling out the envelope ticking the yes box before sliding it into Vinnys locker after class.

At lunch Dinah sat with the other misfits, they weren't friends exactly they had just learnt there was strength in numbers. She saw Vinny come in with his friends he looked straight at her and grinned, Dinah was glad she was sat down as her legs turned to jelly. Vinny winked at her before joining his friends.  
Dinah saw Claire sat with the other cheerleaders all giving her daggers.

-

Dinah took her maths book from her locker as she shut it Vinny stood there grinning at her.

"Hey there beautiful " he grinned.

"Hey Vinny" Dinah gushed.

"Im so excited for tonight", his eyes glistened "I'm so happy you've agreed to be my date", he licked his lips as he looked her up and down.

"Me too", Dinah chuckled nervously, god why did he have this effect on her?

"I'll see you tonight then", he smiled devilishly.

"Ok", Dinah giggled as she turned and walked away.

Vinny turned around to see Claire "sneak up much?", he sneered. 

"Is she going?", the blonde asked bluntly. 

"yeah shes coming, do I even want to know what you have planned?"

"You just do your part and leave the rest to me, Dinah Drake thinks she has dignity?we'll see about that!". 

\- 

After school Dinah rushed home too excited even to do her homework, she threw on her nicest dress and curled her hair. She looked in the mirror beaming, this was it! Her first date with Vinny.

She knew where he lived from previous tutoring lessons plus the party could be heard from miles away, Dinah got out the cab and made her way in.

The music blasted her eardrums as she scanned the room for Vinny pushing her way through the tide of drunk students. She spotted him with a group of guys he grinned when he saw her motioning for her to come over.

Dinah made her way across the living room of drunk people dancing "hey Dinah glad you could make it". Vinny smiled softly, "wow you look amazing".

Dinah blushed "thank you", she shouted over the music "you look amazing too". She pointed to his sports jacket he always wore, Vinny laughed.

"You're sweet, dance with me?", he held out his hand as he led Dinah to the middle of the room as a slow song came on, Dinah felt like she was walking on air as he took her hand guiding her. She saw Claire and her posse staring as she followed Vinny to the centre of the room.

Vinny put his arms around Dinahs waist as she nervously draped her arms around his kneck, she could feel Claire's eyes on her Vinny smiled at her as they started slow dancing, Dinah relaxed into his embrace as the rest of the room seemed to just melt away like it was just them floating along to the music.

"You know I've liked you for a long time", Vinny smiled looking down at her.

"You have?", Dinah grinned, the butterflies in her stomach going mental. He span her around gently holding her in front of him.

"Yeah, can I kiss you?". He asked sweetly.

"Ok", Dinah tried to keep her heart from beating right out of her chest.

"Close your eyes", Vinny said leaning in.

Dinah obliged puckering her lips waiting for his against hers...

-

What happened next was the worst moment in Dinahs youth, she refused to talk or even think about it, the memory itself caused too much pain. The humiliation forever tormented her even to this day, she had left that school and everyone in it firmly in her past making her way to the big city where she became a cop, a rookie.

She never felt those butterflies again...at least not until that fateful day, the day she met Laurel Lance...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for cliff hanger I ran out of time, will finish later 👍😊


End file.
